On the Winds of Hope and Understanding
by Liv Ylva
Summary: What if Pandora's box did more than hold somebody hostage? After all hope did remain. [The story of Rumpelstiltskin's life seen from the eyes of his son, the savior, his true love, and the people would could never understand him.] Complete AU after the Neverland Arc. Warning: Spoilers and all that. I really apologize for the summary.
1. Dramatic explosions ends the world

**I looked around , scouring for a story like this and came up with nothing. So you know what? Screw it I'm making my own! There is no way I am waiting for someone else to make one. That would take far to long. So now you can enjoy (or not) this story that apparently hasn't ever been thought of.**

 **Disclaimer: Now honestly Dearie, do you think I would be stuck here writing if I OWNED O.U.A.T.? I thought not.**

Neal held the box in front of him, pointing it towards the grating of above the hold of Hook's ship. Breathing deeply he slowly pressed the deep red button which would release his father. He was relieved that all of this mess was over with and that Peter Pan, his newly found grandfather, was unable to follow the Jolly Roger back to Storybrooke. Having Henry back was an amazing feeling and he knew he was going to get to know his son better and maybe get his Swan back.

The Charming's, Hook, Regina, and Emma gathered to watch the red mist seep out of the small cube. Slowly, a humanoid shape started to form from the mist and eventually the red faded leaving a worn Rumpelstiltskin in its place. The Dark One blinked owlishly in the harsh light. "Bae", he whispered in disbelief.  
"Papa." Neal smiled faintly at his father, but frowned slightly as his father started to glance around in worry.  
"Where's Henry?"

"He's safe. He's safe." Neal was having difficulty staying calm for him.  
"I told you I wasn't going to hurt the boy." Rumpelstiltskin turned to his son with sad eyes.  
"I know."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why didn't you tell me Pan was your father? " He watched as his papa flinched as if hit, reminding him of the days when his father was just a crippled spinner, not the dark sorcerer that he had become.

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was as bad a father as he was. Because we're both the same, me and him, because we both abandoned our sons."  
"No, you're not the same."  
"You came back for me, papa."

The wave of power that surged from Pandora's Box was blinding. The explosion of raw magic was unexpected, taking everyone off of their feet. The last thing that Neal remembered was his papa being flung against the rail of the ship with a sickening crunch.

 **A/N: Yes I realize it is rather short but you know what, this is a prologue. If you are confused with anything during this story, by all means send me a P.M. and I will explain it either in a message or in the next chapter if possible. Things will really start to pick up within the next few chapters. Bye now, Dearies.**


	2. Chapter One: Pan cusses up a shit storm

**Hello once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter seeing as I stayed up extra last to give it to you today instead of who knows when. Bon appetite and all that.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own a thing to date! *cue pompoms***

Loud groans were heard as the mound of bodies slowly shifted apart as they started the long process of untangling limbs, hooks, clothing, and the occasional hair from each other. After much griping and mouthing off, they were completely free of the others.

Neal glanced around taking inventory of the people surrounding him. Emma Swan, the savior and mother of his child; Hook, the rogue pirate who gave him to Pan; the Charming's, Snow and Charming; Henry, his son; Belle, his papa's true love; Regina, the evil queen and Henry's adopted mother; and Pan.

"Where the bloody hell is going on here?" Neal swung his glare from Pan to the vulgar pirate as Hook continued to speak, "Seriously, what did that slimy crocodile do?"

He forced himself to be quiet even as almost everyone agreed.

Snow nodded her head at Hook's words, "We should find him to ask. It seems as if the Dark One has disappeared."

Neal blinked in surprise and performed a quick head count. Emma, Henry, Hook, Snow, Charming, Belle, Regina, and his twisted grandfather. No papa. Worry crept up his windpipe and stole his breathe away. There were only eight people there none of which were his papa. He didn't hear the panicked sounds coming from Belle and Henry as he scoured their surroundings for any sign of Rumpelstiltskin.

Thinking he heard a noise, he turned towards a forest that had just appeared and saw much to his shock, a young boy. The small human bolted out of the forest, glancing back shyly at the female following him. "You can't catch me!" The boy called out to the girl, as he laughed, "I'm the fastest in the kingdom!"

The girl froze and pouted, "No fair Rum. Why does your gift have to be speed?"

Neal froze, listening to the conversation, unable to tear his eyes away from the small boy. _'She said Rum. Is that, is that Papa?'_ He watched as the girl gave chase again, leading the game of tag towards the fairly large group. The group tried to scramble out of the way but the young boy was to fast. Watching as Hook braced for impact, he was amazed as the boy simply ran through the Pirate as if he were a ghost, the same thing happened to Belle as the girl ran after the boy at a more human speed.

"What the hell!", everyone spun to face Pan as he ranted. "Not only does my plan fail and I can no longer do anything about it but I'm stuck in the fucking past with a bunch of morons!"

 **A/N: Still short but at least you get to hve two chapters in a day soooo... Night Dearies.**


End file.
